


nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Date Night, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oblivious, Polyamory, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “Is this a date? This feels like a date? Because if this is a date I’m totally all for it because you two are the greatest guys I know and I would literally not say no to making out with either of you. Unless this isn’t anything then haha lol jk.” Shit shit shit, abort stop talking what was he even saying was that textspeak? Out loud? Sometimes Leo wished he knew when to stop running his mouth because it was bad when someone was pissed the hell off at him and about a foot taller than him and it was bad when he couldn’t shut his mouth about wanting to (rightfully) makeout with his two best friends who were literally the best and so handsome.Still, it all felt romantic. And, yeah, Leo was a touchy-feely guy and Jason was affectionate and while Nico wasn’t normally he liked whenever Leo would cuddle him and would even let Jason hold his hand and—
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

**Author's Note:**

> title from "crushcrushcrush" by Paramore

Nothing about this was remotely romantic—Paramore was playing on the radio and Nico’s was leaning forward in his seat so his chin could half-rest of Leo’s shoulders and at some point Leo had spilled about half of his damn slushie onto Jason’s lap, who didn’t seem to mind all too much because the air conditioner in his older sisters car didn’t even work properly and no matter how much times Leo offered to fix it Thalia would just laugh and slap at the hood of the car in a way that filled Leo with fear because was she just strong enough to make the car shake like that or was the car just  _ that _ unstable good god. Anyways. It wasn’t romantic. 

Still. When Leo glanced over at Jason, at the little bronze earring shaped like a sword hanging off his ear that seemed so out of place from his general style until you remembered that Thalia ‘in-a-punk-girl-band’ Grace was his older sister (the girl had practically raised him along with an old neighbor who had gotten him into boxing classes when he was like ten, so the sword earring was so very much an indicator of where Jason Grace had come from), at how Jason was grinning widely with a flush along his cheeks that got so easily red because of his utter and complete caucasianess which at this point Leo just kind of found endearing, and how he kept looking off at Nico and Leo whenever the car stopped at an intersection.

It felt romantic. 

Especially with how Nico’s breath tickled his neck and how his hand reached over to grab at Leo’s and—oh okay was this meant to be romantic? Leo turned his head to look at Nico, who smiled at him, warm and small, and Leo murmured, “fuck it” under his breath as he unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted to better look at Nico, who wasn’t even properly in his seat. “Is this a date? This feels like a date? Because if this is a date I’m totally all for it because you two are the greatest guys I know and I would literally not say no to making out with either of you. Unless this isn’t anything then haha lol jk.” Shit shit shit, abort stop talking what was he even saying was that textspeak? Out loud? Sometimes Leo wished he knew when to stop running his mouth because it was bad when someone was pissed the hell off at him and about a foot taller than him and it was bad when he couldn’t shut his mouth about wanting to (rightfully) makeout with his two best friends who were literally the best and so handsome. 

Still, it all felt romantic. And, yeah, Leo was a touchy-feely guy and Jason was affectionate and while Nico wasn’t normally he liked whenever Leo would cuddle him and would even let Jason hold his hand and— 

Wait a minute. Wait. Leo glanced over at Jason and then at Nico—who looked so cute with the extra little freckles he drew on his cheeks with makeup and his nose oh so slightly pink as his hands moved to nervously push and pull at his septum piercing—and he thought about the whole night. How Nico had sat between him and Jason and they had cuddled while in the park watching some movie Leo didn’t have the attention span to watch it through. How Jason had laughed when Leo had slipped and dropped his whole slushie onto him and had just gave them this look, soft and sweet, as he scooped up some of the ice and ate it and carefully gave it to Leo who just ate it straight from his hand like a freak and oh god this was a date. 

“I think he just processed it. Huh. Kinda cute.” Nico snorted as he rolled his eyes. “Leo, how did you not get this was a date? We kept on calling it a date.”

Leo sputtered because okay, yeah, they had, but, “I don’t know! I thought it was like the platonic friends making plans it’s a date. Jason stop laughing! This isn’t funny! I’m a big ass idiot who can’t even tell that two guys are into me enough that we are all currently on a date!” 

Jason’s lip curled up into a grin and his braces shone in the limited light of the artificial light coming from advertisements and streetlights, the bright blue rubber bands in them audibly squeaking as he wheezed out. “Come on Leo, it’s kind of funny! It’s cute. We literally cuddled and held hands. Sorry we didn’t make it more clear it’s just.” He tilted his head to the side and the sword earring swung in a way that was slightly mesmerizing. Leo frowned and shook his head, forcing his eyes away from the earring and instead at Jason, who had parked his sisters crappy car in some random parking lot that had a ice cream shop that was closed, a bank, and chiropractor. What an area to shop in. 

“We like you.” Nico said as he reached over to make the front seat lean back, Leo held himself up by clinging to the handle until the seat was done and Nico could more comfortably get into Leo’s space. “We like each other. And obviously by your ‘can we makeout’ speech you feel the same even if you didn’t get the ‘it’s a date’ memo.” 

Leo grinned and reached over to straighten up Nico’s septum piercing. “Pretty fun first date all in all.”

“Definitely eventful.” Jason grinned and waved towards his shirt, still wet and stained purple from Leo’s mix of red and blue slushie.

“Sorry man.” Leo laughed and moved to the side, his head bumping against Nico’s and just… staying there. They sat quietly, relishing in this moment of  _ holy shit this is a date and it’s nice and fun  _ before the music caught up to Leo and he reached over to raise the volume, Jason already singing along in a voice that was so pretty god and Nico joining in. Soon they were all singing along, as loud as they could, head banging and gesturing and holding out fake microphones that was just their hands or phones and looking at one another with laughter on their lips, letting Hayley Williams' voice wash over them as they sang. 

“ _ Let’s be more than _ ,” Leo sang as he looked at Jason—happy and grinning and handsome, his earring moving around widely and a heavyweight Leo had grown so accustomed to him holding seemingly off his shoulders at least for this night—and at Nico—who had long ago stopped being awkward with them and instead could be silly and have fun and get out of his shell enough to talk about his sister who passed away a few years back because if anyone got loss it was Leo and Jason and do stupid fun shit like this. Leo grabbed both their hands in his and pressed a kiss to their knuckles, enjoying how their cheeks brightened and they smiled at him. Okay, so, maybe everything about this night—this date—was romantic. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I kind of wrote this real quick without much of an idea, but I think it came out pretty nice! Thanks for reading, leave a kudos, comment what you think <33
> 
> I meant for this to be for day 2 of jasleico week but honestly this could be day 1 too lol


End file.
